Scott L. Treger
|birthplace = Los Angeles, California, USA |deathday = |deathplace = |roles = |characters = Various characters }} Scott L. Treger is an actor who appeared as a background performer in several episodes of . He received no credit for his appearances. Born as Scott Layne Treger in Los Angeles, California, he started his career in the film industry as an actor in the '80s with roles in films such as the horror comedy The Midnight Hour (1985, with LeVar Burton, Kurtwood Smith, Mickey Morton, and Joe Gieb), the comedy Soul Man (1986, with Wallace Langham, James B. Sikking, and Donald Hotton), the comedy Back to the Beach (1987, with Tommy Hinkley, Todd Bryant, Rick Avery, and Noon Orsatti), and as a Starship Trooper in the fantasy musical Moonwalker (1988, with Nikki Cox). Early television work include featured parts in CBS Schoolbreak Special (1986, with Michael Durrell) and Simon & Simon (1987, with Mary Carver, Jimmy Ortega, and Matt Roe). After a break for several years he started in the late '90s appearing on screen again. Treger had featured and supporting roles in the television series The Visitor (1998, with Mary Mara), Dharma & Greg (1998, with Mitchell Ryan), Days of Our Lives (1998, with Renée Jones and Louise Sorel), The Practice (2002), Wanda at Large (2003, with Judyann Elder), MADtv (2003, along with Andy Dick and LeVar Burton), The Lyon's Den (2003, with Nicolas Coster, Bruce French, Spencer Garrett, and Jeffrey Nordling), Scrubs (2003, starring Ken Jenkins and with Charles Chun and Matt Winston), One on One (2003, with Ken Land), Boston Public (2003, starring Jeri Ryan and with Faran Tahir, Courtney Peldon, and Thomas Dekker), Frasier (2004, starring Kelsey Grammer and with Dan Butler and Patrick Kerr), Malcolm in the Middle (2004, with Marcy Goldman and Kenneth Mars), and Charmed (2004, with Ian Abercrombie, James Horan, and Darin Cooper). Film work include background parts in the horror film Wishmaster 2: Evil Never Dies (1999, with Tommy "Tiny" Lister, Jr., Al Foster, Vyto Ruginis, Randy Hall, and Scott Klace), the drama White Oleander (2002, with John Billingsley, Solomon Burke, Jr., James Lashly, Stephen Root, and Biff Yeager), the action thriller Hostage (2005, with Jimmy Bennett, Michelle Horn, Serena Scott Thomas, Robert Knepper, Tina Lifford, Marjean Holden, Jamie McShane, and Glenn Morshower), the sport comedy Rebound (2005, with Dennis Cockrum, Robert Rusler, Jason Matthew Smith, Matt McCoy, and Justin Rodgers Hall), and the short drama Sex, Love and Z-Parts (2005) on which he performed stunts as a bar thug. Other projects in which Treger performed surf or precision driving stunts are the thriller 8 Million Ways to Die (1986, along with Bobby Bass, Christine Anne Baur, Michael Cassidy, John Escobar, Billy Hank Hooker, Buddy Joe Hooker, and Jimmy Nickerson), MADtv, J.J. Abrams' Alias (under stunt coordinator Shauna Duggins), the drama Local Boys (2002, with stunts by Gregory J. Barnett), Without a Trace (under stunt coordinator Dennis Madalone), and the comedy sequel Charlie's Angels: Full Throttle (2003). More recent acting projects include the science fiction drama Slipstream (2007, with Fionnula Flanagan, William Lucking, and Christian Slater), an episode of Raines (2007, with Linda Park, Mike Genovese, and Christopher Shea), and the comedy What Just Happened (2008, with Dey Young, Massi Furlan, and Michael Lovern). Beside acting and stunt work, Treger is an experienced stand-in, hand and photo double and worked in this capacity for actors such as (1997-1998 in C-16: FBI), (1999 in I'll Remember April, 2003 in Freaky Friday, and in NCIS: Naval Criminal Investigative Service), (1999 in Stealth Fighter), (in CSI: Crime Scene Investigation), (in The District), Dan Warner (2002 in Austin Powers in Goldmember), (2003 in A Man Apart), (2003 in 44 Minutes: The North Hollywood Shoot-Out), Michael Weaver (2003-2004 in The Mullets), (2004 in Paparazzi), Geoff Pierson (2005 in Eyes), Josh Randall (2006 in Courting Alex), Richard Libertini (2006 in Grilled), (2007 in Slipstream and Fracture), (2008 in Hell Ride), and (2008 in Indiana Jones and the Kingdom of the Crystall Skull and 2009 in Crossing Over). Treger worked as hand double on Stuart Little 2 (2002) and Looney Tunes: Back in Action (2003) and was a utility stand-in on Pirates of the Caribbean: Dead Man's Chest (2006), Because I Said So (2007), Lucky You (2007), and Pirates of the Caribbean: At World's End (2007). Star Trek appearances * ** as a ''Horizon'' crewman ** as a Xindi-Reptilian ** as a Xindi-Reptilian **''at least one episode'' as a Vulcan External link * de: Scott L. Treger Category:Performers Category:ENT performers